Somewhere I Belong
by Double-A-B
Summary: Shadow feels he needs to find a place he belongs to, but Rouge wants to make him understand he does belong here. My first songfic.


**Author's note: Okay, this is my first songfic. Now, you may not like this song, you may not like Linkin Park. I don't know, I don't rule your life or your opinions, but I like it. Anyways, the song's name is Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. I don't own it or these characters. The characters are owned by Sega. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

* * *

It was pouring rain that night as Rouge was running everywhere, Westopolis, Night Babylon, Emerald Beach, everywhere, looking for Shadow. He had been gone all day, and no one else had seen him. She was worried, and looked, but couldn't find him. Then, she thought of one place.

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say, _

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let I it all out to find,_

_That I'm not the only person with these things of mine_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that that they can see the words revealed,_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Shadow was standing on a cliff. He had his eyes closed, and thought to himself, "I should just jump. Finish it. But, I'm immortal. It won't help. I'll always be in this world, alone. With no one who truly understands me."

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain 'till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong_

"I've got to get there quick," Rouge thought to herself, "Who knows what's happening, or could happen!"

_And I've got nothing to say,_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find,_

_That it's not the way the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity?_

'_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone,_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

"This is crazy," Shadow thought, "I have a lot of things here! I have…" He just stood there thinking, and nothing came to mind except two things, "No, he can survive without me, and she likes that echidna. I wish I could just tell her. But, I can't…" Shadow then just stood there again.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain 'till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong_

Rouge saw Shadow and called his name, "Shadow!" He jumped when he heard his name and nearly fell off, but caught himself at the last moment. "Rouge, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here to find YOU! No one has seen you all day and I got worried! What were you about to do?" Shadow and Rouge just stared into each other eyes, with Rouge waiting for an answer. "…I felt like I needed to end it all! I mean, I have nothing here!" "Yes, you do, Shadow. You have friends." "Who? Sonic? Tails? Amy and the others? I don't care." "Omega." "Yes, he is my friend, but he can survive." "Me." "True, but…"

_I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own,_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my words are healed_

_I will never be,_

_Anything 'till I break away from me_

_I will break away,_

_I'll find myself today_

"But, what?" Rouge asked the ebony hedgehog. He just stood there, looking at the ground. "…But I _like_ you. And, you like the echidna." Rouge looked him in the eyes and stood there. She couldn't believe it. Yes, she likes Knuckles, but she also likes Shadow. Actually, she _loves_ Shadow. And now, she hears this. She just kept looking at him, while he just looked at the ground.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain 'till it's gone)_

"I like you too." Then, Shadow stared at her and asked, "What?" "I like you too, Shadow," the bat told him, "Actually, I think it's more. Shadow, I…"

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong_

"…love you." Shadow stared at Rouge for a while, then said, "Rouge, I-I love you too." They made smiles on their faces, kissed, and stood there, with the moon shining on them.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I am somewhere I'm belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I am somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_


End file.
